With the development of science and technology as well as the market of electronic products, more and more electronic products are equipped with cameras. A user can capture images or record videos with a camera, so as to record and store contents he/she is interested in. Also, a camera can be used for recognition of human faces, so as to enhance the security of the electronic device.